Technical Field
The disclosure involves determining whether a user of a mobile device is located within an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices incorporate sensors that determine position and/or motion associated with the device. However, it is often difficult to discriminate among various types of motion, such as whether the user of such a device is walking in contrast to being embarked on an electric vehicle.